


秘祷

by Radiose



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, all/Gereon提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *灵感来自305开头的兄弟会。*搞一搞Gereon，不要问为什么有这一出。主要是Edgar和Anno，all提及。
Relationships: Anno Rath/Gereon Rath, Edgar der Armenier/Gereon Rath
Kudos: 18





	秘祷

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自305开头的兄弟会。  
> *搞一搞Gereon，不要问为什么有这一出。主要是Edgar和Anno，all提及。

Gereon突然一阵恍惚。映入他眼帘的是一片雕着精美花纹的天花板，被闪动的烛光照亮。但他一时想不起来他是怎么出现在这里的。  
他闭上眼睛，像个孩子似的皱起脸，努力思考。上一件他记得的事是什么？  
他记得他在深夜里望向一栋大宅。  
他记得被人迎进门。  
他记得有人向他递上一个黑色的眼罩。  
他记得加入了一群人围成的圆圈，他们全都带着眼罩和兜帽。  
他记得站在圆圈中央的身影伸手指向他，身边的两个人突然牢牢按住他，给他灌了点什么东西。  
之后便是是一片黑暗。  
突然传来一阵敲击声，使人坐立难安。伴着奇异的吟诵声，他听不清任何一个词，但那成功地唤回了他的神智。  
他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Anno的脸。那张脸先是他曾经最熟悉的那张——年轻的，一度在他的梦里萦绕不去的那张。他吃惊地眨眨眼，眼前的又变成了他前几个晚上才见过的覆满疤痕的脸庞。  
“An……”他的话音被Anno的粗粝手掌遮掩住。  
“Dr. Schmidt。”他严厉地纠正他。然后他又退远去，在难解的吟诵声里他朗声说了什么，于是所有声音一齐停下。  
满室寂静里他才发现自己一直在发出粗重的喘息。注意力转移到自己身上之后他突然感到了身体内部爆发的燥热。他本能地在坚硬的祭坛上扭动，这才意识到自己原本的衣服已经被脱掉，全身上下只套了一件聊胜于无的长袍和一个眼罩。  
一双手握住了他的脚腕。Gereon看过去，是个有着魁梧身形的男人。他也戴着眼罩，但Gereon看着他修剪整齐的胡须和嘴角边的一颗痣，已经认出了他的身份。  
亚美尼亚人，他为什么在这里？  
Gereon下意识往后缩，被Edgar拽着脚腕拖了回去。他远比Gereon高大，那动作看起来就像拎着一只落水的小猫。  
他看起来兴致缺缺，公事公办地往Gereon的后穴里塞了两根手指。那应该是疼的，只是Gereon完全没感觉到。粗粝的指节与细嫩肌肉的摩擦奇异地缓解了体内的燥热，但一股瘙痒感取而代之。  
Gereon情不自禁地在那手指上磨蹭。但Edgar的手指在他体内进出，扩张，丝毫不配合他动作。  
Gereon被他逼得眼睛都红了，喘息声听起来更像啜泣。  
Edgar看起来并不关心他到底想要些什么，不过还是大发慈悲地抽出手指，粗大的阴茎操了进去。Gereon叫出声，后穴紧紧咬住他。  
Edgar毫无耐性地开始动作，肉棒无情地劈开紧缩的甬道。Gereon的生理性泪水抑制不住地流下，他从眼角瞥见Anno的身影，情不自禁地伸出手去。  
但那不是Anno。另一个人上前，对他伸出的手置之不理，反而将两根手指伸进了他嘴里，搅动他的舌头，然后将自己勃起的阴茎送了进去。  
Gereon的呻吟被堵回了嘴里。他几乎要被噎得窒息，口水顺着身前人的动作流出来，沾得脸上湿漉漉的，在烛火的映照下闪着光。他的意识也昏沉起来，只有身体里难耐的燥热永不消失。  
动作中的两个人都没有在意他的敏感带，只是把他当工具使用，缺氧也使他不适，他的身体却在这种状态中飞快地射了出来。  
Edgar“啧”了一声，在他因高潮绞紧的甬道中又抽插了两下，射在了里面。他草草地拔出来，离开了。另一个人也射在了Gereon的嘴里。  
Gereon突然被空落落地一个人留在祭台上，抽噎了一声，却在下一秒又被填满了，他为此发出一声满意的尖叫。

那之后的事情有些模糊，Gereon的神智陷入一片混沌。他能感到亚美尼亚人之后又有十几个人进入他，上面或是下面。他们在他体内高潮。他有时能得到高潮，有时不会。但这对他而言都已经不重要了，他封闭了身体感知，只盯着烛火明灭中的天花板。他的意识仿佛飘浮在天际，旁观自己的身体在性的浪潮中颠簸。  
一双手按上他的膝盖，熟悉的触感唤回了他的神智。  
那是Anno。他惊讶地看着他，想要喊他的名字，又想起刚才被制止，只能委屈地盯着他看。  
在Anno探进两根手指的时候Gereon听见了他似有若无的一声叹息。Gereon张开嘴想说什么，但他的身体在熟悉的把控之下又敏感地颤抖起来，只能任由这念头滑出脑海。  
Anno的手指在他体内随意探了两下就抽出来，自己操进去。这一晚上Gereon的后穴已经被使用过太多次，但他还是被刺激得反弓起身体，叫出了声。Anno的手指上沾满了黏糊糊的液体，他顺着腰线上的青紫痕迹抚摸时Gereon被他冰得一颤。  
Anno只是停着不动，只用手抚弄他的身体，Gereon体内残余的药性使他难以忍受这点。他主动地用腿盘住Anno的腰，喃喃地求他：“快点……”  
Anno仍然不紧不慢地握住他的大腿，开始抽插。他动的速度不快，但一下下地全部用力顶在Gereon的敏感点上。  
快感激得Gereon颤抖，肌肉和眼泪一样不受控制。他的后穴紧紧咬着属于兄长的硬物，泪水不由自主流了满脸。Anno轻轻叹了口气，握住了他被冷落一晚上的阴茎。他的意识又恍惚起来，他知道自己射了，也知道Anno射在了他身体里，但他高潮于他已失去了意义。快感层层累积，到最后只使他痛苦。  
他知道的最后一件事是，Anno在他额头上重重一拍，之后迎接他的又是一片漆黑。

Gereon在自己的床上醒来，只觉得头痛欲裂，身上也脱力得几乎爬不起来。但奇怪的是，他完全不知道自己昨天做了什么才会如此疲惫。

FIN


End file.
